Behind the power
by theimortalone
Summary: My third comedy story. A parody of the show behind the music on VH1. Talks as if the power rangers are real people and play themselves on tv.


Behind the power: a Power rangers parody.  
  
Note: Sentences incased in "" are narration.  
  
The following fanfic does not reflect the opinion of FOX; Saban or anyone else affiliated with Power   
rangers. In fact if either of those guys knew I was doing this. They'd kill me. So if disappear don't   
believe the lies they tell you.  
  
""Welcome to behind the power. Tonight I am here to tell you the truth behind the ultra popular show,   
Power Rangers. What I found out was shocking. I'll let one of them say it for himself.""  
  
"Yes we are real. Or we were real. For centuries my family and our ancestors have been power rangers.   
We have kept our identity secret. Until one day in 1993, a TV executive approached us and asked us to   
portray ourselves on TV. We agreed and looking back on it, that was a big mistake." Jason says.  
  
"Hey I thought it was cool. I always thought we should get more publicity than we already do." Zack says.  
  
"I never really liked being a power ranger. It always cut into my shopping time. But my dad told me that I   
had to uphold a tradition. My dad had a heart attack when I told him about this TV series deal." Kimberly   
says.  
  
"Hey at first I was glad that my knowledge would be shown to everybody in the USA. But now everybody   
everywhere I go calls me a nerd. Before only people in my town called me that." Billy says bowing his   
head.  
  
"My dad kicked me out of the house for doing something so disgraceful to our family name. At first the   
tons of money made it worth it. But eventually not having loving parents did its toll." Trini says.  
  
""Yes you heard it here first. Until now these people have been under threat of a lawsuit to not tell any of   
this.""  
  
"Oh god I forgot about the lawsuit. Uh is it too late to take back everything I just said?" Jason asks   
nervous.  
  
""Uh no.""   
  
"Bleep. I am never gonna be able to afford that lawsuit" Jason says.  
  
The camera pulls back to reveal that he lives in a mansion with money and jewels everywhere.  
  
"I'm broke." Jason says.  
  
""Uh yeah okay. Well going on. We interviewed them as to how it was like before they left.""  
  
"It was great at first. They let us fight our own monsters and stuff." Jason says.  
  
"But then they told us that our monsters are too boring. They told us that we are gonna have to fight there   
fake monsters." Billy says.  
  
"God there monsters were so bad. Almost like as if they were made for one of those Japanese rubber   
monster fighting movies." Zack says.  
  
"We never had a command center ever. Suddenly they throw something together and make us use it. On   
camera and off." Kimberly says.  
  
"Thing went well until they took a long lost member of our family and made up another ranger power."   
Jason says.  
  
"They called me up and told me that I they wanted me to become a new ranger. One that would be evil at   
first." Tommy says.  
  
""And now for the shocking truth about 'Tommy's return.""  
  
"That wasn't me. I wouldn't return to that show for anything. It was my identical twin brother Timmy."   
Tommy says.  
  
A boy that doesn't look anything like Tommy appears next to him.  
  
""So who's your twin brother?""  
  
"This is him right here." Tommy responds referring to the guy next to him.  
  
""But he doesn't look anything like you.""  
  
"Yeah he's my identical twin that doesn't look anything like me." Tommy says.  
  
""Oh you mean your fraternal twin.""  
  
"Well we have different parents." Tommy says.  
  
""Then he isn't even your brother. Oh never mind. We're wasting air time on this.""  
  
"Things during the first season weren't that bad. Compared to what was to come." Zack says.  
  
"They destroyed our weapons. Ones that have been good enough for centuries. They say that using the   
same weapons for more than one season is boring. Although the producer was counting his millions from   
toy sales when he said that." Jason says.  
  
"They made us come up with new weapons. We barely were able to do it. I almost quit on the spot right   
there." Billy says angrily.  
  
"Things weren't to bad until they forced me to leave again." Timmy says.  
  
"They tried to have me come back and play a new ranger. I gave them the finger." Tommy says.  
  
"I always looked good in white so I agreed to come back." Timmy says.  
  
"Of course once again we were forced to come up with new weapons. It was the last straw for three of us."   
Jason says.  
  
"We refused to do it again. We knew that they were gonna do it again next year." Trini says.  
  
"They fired us and replaced us with cousins of the family." Zack says.  
  
"It's ironic that they said that our 'characters' went to a peace conference. Cause we almost declared war   
on the show after they fired us." Jason says.  
  
"Yep I thought wow this is cool. I always wanted to be in the family business." Rocky says.  
  
"They are awful rangers. There's a good reason why they aren't rangers already. They suck." Jason says.  
  
"They were the first rangers to ever need stunt doubles. Every time they do that I say, god I am   
embarrassed to be related to these idiots." Kimberly says.  
  
"They couldn't do anything right. Aiesha tried to do a kick sprained her leg. She tried to do a split and her   
pants split down the middle." Billy says shaking his head.  
  
""Well even with the new rangers, thing didn't go too badly. Until the season finale.""  
  
"The season finale required two Billy's on screen at the same time. They couldn't afford the special effect   
of making me double so they found him." Billy says crying.  
  
""'Him' was a long last family member that Billy thought was long dead.""  
  
"The last time I remember seeing him was in a playground when a bunch of mean looking guys took him. I   
now know that those guys were from what would be Fox." Billy says.  
  
""After the season finale was done filming, the other Billy promptly disappeared again.""  
  
"I have yet to see him since that day when I saw him being taken by mean looking men off of the set. But   
this time they were different. They had some weird lettering on their jackets. WB." Billy says crying.  
  
""With the start of the third season came the usual change of weaponry and villains.""  
  
"They blew up our zords right in front of us. One of us almost didn't make it from the zords before they   
blew up." Tommy says.  
  
""The third season went pretty normally until yet another cast member abandoned the show. Or so the   
producers would like us to believe.""  
  
"They said that me and 'Tommy' didn't have any chemistry anymore. They wanted to replace me with   
some female Aussie. Damn it. I have been a power ranger since I was out of diapers. It didn't matter if I   
didn't have a love interest with another ranger. They forced me to sign something that said I willingly left   
the show." Kimberly says in tears.  
  
""That 'Aussie' turned out to be the worst ranger ever.""  
  
"God she was a spoiled brat. She refused to let a stunt double do her work half the time. Even though she   
couldn't do it herself." Billy says.  
  
"They tried to force us to have an on air relationship. But I wouldn't have one with that witch if they gave   
me a million dollars." Timmy says.  
  
"Hey don't believe I thing these guys are saying about me. It was them that treated me badly." Kat says.  
  
A stage hand accidentally spills coffee all over Kat.  
  
"You idiot. How many times do I have to tell you to be careful? I should fire you." Kat says in a mean   
voice.  
  
She turns back to the camera with a smile.  
  
"See. I'm very nice." Kat says.  
  
""The worse thing the producers ever had done was yet to come. It happened in the alien ranger saga.""  
  
"We all get laid off so some stupid kids could be on the show for like 12 episodes. Of course good old   
Billy, the butt kisser, got to go on much earlier than we did." Timmy says.  
  
"They told me that I was gonna be on as long as the other kids. They lied." Young Billy yells throwing a   
fit.  
  
"They told me I was fired cause the audience was sick of me for some reason. I think it was cause I refused   
to sleep with the producer." Aiesha says.  
  
"We were forced not to tell anyone that old Aiesha would never be returning.  
  
""After season 3 was over. It looked like it was the end for the power rangers. No I am not just talking   
about in the show. In real life.""  
  
"They took our coins and destroyed them for real. Our powers were gone forever. The ones that our   
ancestors and we used for centuries. Gone." Billy says crying and shaking his head.  
  
""But the producer had an idea up his sleeve.""  
  
"They made up fake powers and outfits. For the first time power rangers were fake. I was so ashamed,   
more so than ever before." Billy says.  
  
"At least we didn't have to come up with new weapons. They supplied the new fake ones." Adam says.  
  
"Oh shut up. You couldn't come up with new weapons if they put a blueprint right in front of you." Billy   
says to Adam.  
  
""We interviewed Zordon.""  
  
Zordon looks exactly like he did in the tube. All bald and white faced.  
  
"They imprisoned me and forced me to do the show." Zordon says.  
  
""We found out the real reason behind Alpha's talking like Zordon was gone in the series premiere of Zeo.  
  
"He had escaped before the series started taping. The producers were preparing to write out his character.   
But before the second part started taping, they recaptured him and changed Alpha's words to show that he   
was fine." Timmy says.  
  
""The new series Zeo went pretty well. The only downsides was the identity of the gold ranger.""  
  
"They brought some nut job triplets from the crazy house to play the gold ranger de-morphed. He actually   
had 3 personalities." Billy says.  
  
""Then paved the way for the return of an old ranger.""  
  
"I didn't really want to return as the gold ranger. But they convinced me." Jason says.  
  
Jason remembers how they 'convinced' him.  
  
"100, 200, 300, 400, 500 thousand. There you go. Now will you please return to be the gold ranger for a   
short while?" The producer says giving a briefcase of money to Jason.  
  
""So Jason indeed returned. Everything pretty much came to an almost end when the final original ranger   
left. Billy.""  
  
"I'd had enough. They told me that they planned to change the title again next season and make new   
powers. I said I'm out of here." Billy says.  
  
"He left so suddenly that they had to do an episode with some old guy and say it's Billy. It wasn't really   
him you know." Tanya says.  
  
""The Zeo series closed its run and the new one, Turbo began.""  
  
"They made us go through a high school graduation even though most of us had already graduated in real   
life." Kat says.  
  
"The new producer was so bad. He had his mind stuck on one threat. Detonators. Every single episode at   
first had a detonator as the threat. It was awful.  
  
The end finally came when all the rangers except for the young one Justin where fired.  
  
"I can't believe that they fired us cause we were too old. In the past, power rangers would stay that way for   
life. Even if they lived to be 80." Adam says.  
  
The producer nearly throws up thinking about an 80-year-old woman in spandex.  
  
""And so that concludes our history of the power rangers. Yeah I know there was still more seasons, but   
we aren't even gonna touch on those since they are all fake rangers.""  
  
"Our team used to be sacred. Now I hear they are taking people off the street and changing the team every   
year." Jason says shaking his head.  
  
""And now an interview from the characters known as Bulk and Skull.""  
  
"They told me that I was gonna be type cast. As a very smart thin individual." Bulk says.  
  
"Yeah me too." Skull says laughing.  
  
"But then they dropped the bomb on me and told me that I had to get fat and act stupid." Bulk says.  
  
"Yeah me too." Skull says laughing.  
  
"Shut up. You don't have to act that way here. This isn't the show." Bulk says.  
  
"Ok yeah that's cool." Skull says laughing.  
  
"Oh I forgot. He was type cast. He is a dumb bully." Bulk says.  
  
"Yeah that's cool." Skull says laughing.  
  
""And now we take you to the final segment. The shocking secrets of the cast and what went on behind   
and on screen.""  
  
"Remember when I was evil? That wasn't acting. They made me evil against my will." Tommy says.  
  
"The bloopers were brutal. I once tripped and my blaster went off. I took out a cameraman." Billy says   
shaking his head.  
  
"After being on the show for 1.5 years. During the Zeo run. They made me take drugs that made me   
stupid. They wanted a comic relief and I couldn't do it on my own." Rocky says.  
  
"When Andros 'killed' me in countdown to destruction, that was not acting. I actually paid him to kill off   
my character so I wouldn't have to do this stupid show anymore." Zordon says.  
  
""Before we end this episode. We got interviews from the old cast right before we did the show. The   
interviews we showed you were from a couple of years ago.""  
  
"Darn it. We shouldn't have gone and done it." Jason says.  
  
He looks up to his butler.  
  
"Yes some more tea would be nice. And bring me a cigar and a hundred dollar bill to light it with." Jason   
says.  
  
"My family still won't talk to me." Billy says.  
  
"We should have never sold the rights to our powers and names. We should have never sold the rights to   
our powers and names." Trini says over and over.  
  
The camera pulls back to show that she is rocking back in forth in a nut house.  
  
"Heck I don't care much anymore. I have plenty to do now on other shows." Kimberly says.  
  
Something rustles behind Kimberly.  
  
"That's right. Just do as I say and you won't get hurt." A black suited man says with a gun in her back.  
  
"Yo man. It's no use crying over spilled milk. The power rangers couldn't last forever." Zack says.  
  
A man sitting next to him picks up the phone.  
  
"Okay he said it. You can drop the lawsuit now." The man says into the phone.  
  
""As we close this installment of behind the power, we can't help but to wonder what the future holds for   
the power rangers.""  
  
The camera zooms in on a door that is open a crack. Inside is a secret meeting going on with the Fox   
executives and stockholders.  
  
"Fine. Did you come up with a new cast list for the next 3 seasons? So it's agreed that we fire and change   
the cast every year now?" A man says.  
  
"And make the viewers think that it's just the cast doesn't want to return." Another man says nodding.  
  
The first man turns towards the door and looks shocked.  
  
"Hey what the bleep?" He yells.  
  
He throws open the door and sees the cameraman.  
  
"Hey get the bleep out of here with that." The man says.  
  
He punches the camera and it falls to the ground. The signal turns to static.  
  
Producers  
Joshua Fraim.  
  
Executive producer  
Josh Fraim.  
  
Writer  
Oshjay Raimfay  
  
Idea man  
Fraim, Joshua  
  
Cast  
Your mom  
A dog  
A cat  
A couple of aliens  
Saban  
An illegal alien  
Clinton  
Lewinski  
  
Copyright 2000 Joshua Fraim fanfics.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
